1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for use primarily for cleaning and dusting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cleaning tool; specifically to an improved dusting-cleaning, reusable, hand-supporting hybrid web glove.
2. Prior Art
The process of cleaning and dusting comprises a number of steps. Such steps include, but are not limited to identifying the item, object, device or surface that needs to be cleaned; determining the tools and cleaning solutions that need to be used to properly clean such items, objects, devices, and surfaces; beginning the cleaning process by wiping the surfaces that need to be cleaned; and terminating the cleaning process once the item, object, device or surface is clean.
Many of the tools used during the process of cleaning and dusting can include brushes, cleaning cloths, sponges, and cleaning gloves. When using a cleaning cloth, one typically clenches and holds such cleaning cloth in hand, to conform it and wrap it around the hand, so as to better wipe the surface that needs to be cleaned; or fold it to create a stiffness and a crease to reach into, under and around the surfaces that need to be cleaned, as well as to expose a proper cleaning surface. Such wrapping and folding, and re-folding, and clenching of the cleaning cloths in hand, wastes a lot of time. Further, it creates a lot of strain on the hand, particularly when cleaning over long periods of time. This in turn can lead to among other things, chronic arthritis in fingers and hands, or carpal tunnel syndrome, which become particularly acute with aging.
Many of the cleaning solutions that can be used to clean the device or object can include ammonia water, vinegar or a solution thereof, lemon juice or a solution thereof, hypochlorite solutions, oils, and so on, depending on the object, depending on the device, and depending on the surface that needs to be cleaned. However, such cleaning solutions more often than not, contain extremely harsh and abrasive chemicals, which are not only destructive to the environment, but can also dehydrate and destroy the skin on the user's hands, and should not be breathed in, since they do cause a number of respiratory conditions and ailments, including but not limited to asthma, as well as being potentially destructive to the items, objects, devices and surfaces on which they are used to clean.
For example, the use of acid or alcali cleaners, including ammonia or vinegar, for mirror cleanup is completely contraindicated by most mirror manufacturers, since either substance can attack the front surface and edges as well as the backing of a mirror. In fact so much so that the spraying of these chemicals directly on the surface of the mirror is totally contraindicated. Instead, the use of a cleaning cloth is highly recommended for the clean up of a mirror. Cleaners should be applied directly to a soft, lint-free cloth and then the cloth should be used to wipe the mirror, so that the cleaner is prevented from contacting the edges of the mirror and damaging them.
To deal with some of the problems set forth herein above, a number of cleaning gloves and mitts have been developed. Most of these gloves and mitts feature various modifications and contrivances which have been added to the glove and mitt, but render them bulky and cumbersome to use. However, most of these cleaning gloves and mitts are limited to one or two specific cleaning applications at most. Thus, most professionals still prefer a cleaning cloth over awkward ill-fitted mitts or gloves with limited usage, because the cloth is more adaptable to most cleaning situations; notwithstanding that its use can cause great pain to hands over prolonged periods of use.
Accordingly, there still exists a need for a device that can clean and dust without any harmful chemicals, can cut cleaning time by a significant amount, deliver high cleaning performance with little effort, is machine washable, while simultaneously providing maximum comfort and little fatigue over its long term cleaning and dusting use.